


Love With a Side of Breaking and Entering

by AliceMorte, SvenYves



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Human AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23408503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceMorte/pseuds/AliceMorte, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SvenYves/pseuds/SvenYves
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Loki
Comments: 25
Kudos: 25
Collections: Marching Orders





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Love With a Side of Breaking and Entering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy isn't having the best day and needs Loki's help.

“This is gonna get a little awkward, but I gotta ask, will you please break into my apartment.” Darcy begged Loki who was staring at her from down the hall. 

So today was Darcy and the terrible, horrible, no good, very bad day. Her alarm did not go off because she set it to “PM” instead of “AM.” When she went to get her Starbucks that morning, she got stuck behind a jerk who had the baristas remake their order 3 times before taking it. So, she was late for work. Very late. She did not bring an umbrella that morning, because it wasn’t supposed to rain. It rained hard. She missed the bus, and had to walk home when no Ubers were available in her area. When pulling her keys out of her purse in the rain, they fell out of her hands and down the storm drain. 

She looked like a drowned cat pleading with Loki, her hot neighbor, to help her into her apartment. Darcy thought Loki was that hot fantasy neighbor that only happened to people in rom-coms. He had lovely, long black hair with pretty skin. He had a freaking accent and wore tailored suits all the time. While the accent and the suits made it seem like he was up tight, Loki wore black nail polish. Was he an ex-musician? Was he just super cool? Darcy loved to play “Imagine the Back Story” while they passed each other in the hallway. 

“You know you can call the super to unlock your door, correct?” He said in a tone that was sarcastic and also confused by the being that was Darcy. So, maybe she looked worse than she thought, Darcy groaned to herself. 

“So, I have already had to call them a few times this month. They will definitely charge me if I call again. We just need to push the door in. And then I can put in a maintenance request, so no charge!” She said that way too fast and desperately to seem rational. 

Loki did not know how to handle the situation that was presented to him. Darcy was his loud neighbor, that was always coming and going from her apartment at all times of day and night. If Loki would be honest with himself, which was hard for him to do, he would say that he liked Darcy. He liked the small talk they did at the mailboxes. He found her very pretty too. Seeing her outside her apartment, completely soaked through, on the verge of tears, made him act without thinking. 

“Stand back.” Loki signed, rolling his sleeves up as he came down the hallway with a determined strut. Darcy scooted herself against the wall, not really understanding what he was doing until he just kept going straight into her door. 

Darcy shrieked as the door banged open. Loki, never doing this before, was sent falling into Darcy’s apartment. Darcy heard some things flying to the floor and glass shatter. She leaped into her apartment to find Loki on the floor, her entry table knocked over, and her mirror broken. 

“Oh my god, are you okay? Did you break anything? Like your arm? Or your head? ” Darcy was hovering over Loki, words falling out her mouth in panic. Loki felt okay but was still just shocked at himself for breaking into someone’s apartment because a pretty girl asked him too. He finally brushed himself up and moved to sit up. 

“Please go slow!” 

“I am fine. I merely miscalculated the strength needed to take down the door.” Loki trailed off, fully standing to take a look at the door. 

“Yeah, I would say! But thank you! And it looks like the door is still on the hinges! So I can at least use the chain until the lock is fixed!” Darcy grinned. Her first win today!

“I do not think it is very safe to be in here with a broken lock.” Loki scowled at the door, wondering what the hell he was suggesting to Darcy. 

Darcy seemed to be thinking similarly to him in that moment and said, “I mean, if you want to hang out with me so I wasn’t alone.” 

“I would love, I mean, I think that would be best for your safety.” Loki tried not to make it seem like he wanted nothing more than to spend the evening with her. 

The few hours turned into all night. And well, Darcy didn't make him sleep on the couch.


End file.
